


it was real

by aelins



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, F/M, i guess that's what this is ?, i'm not sure how much comfort there is oops, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Celaena knows she's going to her death, has told Chaol as much but doesn't want to let go just yet.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Chaol Westfall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	it was real

**Author's Note:**

> BIG SAD.

The door shuts to the billiard room and Chaol feels his heart sinking, and as cries in the broom cupboard, hoping against hope, no one will hear him, trying to keep his breathing from becoming a riotous crescendo of gasps and hopeless sobs, he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps coming down the hall. 

The broom cupboard door flies open and he recoils, he tries to quickly dry his tears and brush past her, but she catches his shoulder in an iron grip. 

“I loved you,” her voice is a hoarse whisper, “It was real.” 

A pained gasp works it’s way out of his throat, “It will only ever be you.” His bottom lip wobbles pathetically and his eyes are so blurry with tears, he can’t see her reaction, he’s losing his grip. 

And then her hand is rubbing his broad back, her lips dropping kisses to his close-cropped hair, he wished he could say it made the loss less painful,  _ it didn’t _ . 

After long minutes of her comfort, his breathing evens out, she hasn’t said anything else, but his vision has cleared and he wants to pull away from her, forever. 

“Celaena,” he whispers hoarsely as she steps away, her back already to him. 

She freezes and rotates on the ball of her foot, “Get some rest, love. When I’m gone you’re going to need to explain somethings to Dorian and the King.” 

He inhales a gasp, “No,  _ no _ you can’t mean that.” 

She smiles sadly, “It’s for the best.” 

No barbed comments, the many blades on her thighs were all sheathed, she wasn’t going to kill him, but she was going to die. The abrupt unfairness of it hits Chaol in the chest, and he feels the air knocked from him, regardless of how it looks he turns and runs. 

Celaena had never wanted this life. 

Chaol hadn’t wanted any of it either. 

And as Chaol’s steps take him further from Celaena, he knows it’s the wrong path. Everything about her rejection is wrong. 

And when she’s dead what will come of him? What will be left? 

Nothing. 

Celaena left a wake of emotional destruction. 

And he loved the pain she brought him. 


End file.
